Boundless
by OtherLuces
Summary: Kenny had been sending teasing texts to Craig all day at work. When Craig gets home, Kenny has several things planned for him, including being tied up in plenty of rope. M for smut and strong language. Characters are in early 20s and living together. Craig/Kenny, written for Crenny Week 2018 on tumblr (Day 7: Writers' Choice)


Kenny liked to hum while he worked. He didn't start doing it on purpose, it just sort of happened. He usually didn't even realize that he was doing it. It was only after Craig mentioned it one day that he really thought about it, and yeah, he did hum a lot. There was just something about humming that made everything a little brighter.

Right now he was humming quite happily. He had an impish grin on his face as he finished locking the rope in the center of Craig's back. He slid two fingers underneath the rope to make sure there was enough space for proper circulation before stepping back to admire his work.

Craig's arms were pulled behind his back, his wrists bound together by some navy blue hand dyed hemp rope that Kenny had ordered specifically for this occasion. His back muscles flexed as he got used to the feeling of his arms in this position. Kenny slowly walked around to the front of his boyfriend, lazily dragging the fingernail of his index finger up Craig's arm, across his shoulder, and down his chest as he did. He lightly bit his lip as he watched Craig already squirming at his touch. Across the lithe young man's chest, Kenny had worked the rope in a way that created a star pattern. It turned out quite beautifully.

"Damn. I think this is the best I've ever done."

He grabbed his phone off the table and opened the camera app, taking a moment to pause before he took the photo.

"You're okay with me doing this, right? Like it's just going to be for me to jerk off to when you're not around, but I want to check first."

Craig rubbed his tongue ring on his bottom lip. "Hell yes. And thanks a lot for saying you're going to jerk off to it, you know how that turns me on. Asshole."

"Yes, I can see it that it does." Kenny flicked his eyes down at Craig's now half-erect cock. "I have eyes, babe."

He laughed as his boyfriend turned around just to show him that he was flipping him off behind his back. Kenny spun him back around and grabbed the center of the star, roughly pulling Craig into a kiss.

He took a few pictures of the knots in the back, then took some of the star up close. Finally, he stood back to take one full length photo that was clearly going to be the one he used most. A photo of a fully naked, aroused Craig with beautiful flushed skin and tied up in rope? That was better than any professional porn Kenny could have ever found.

"Okay, now that that's done…" Kenny strode over to his toy bag and began to rummage around in it.

"Fucking finally. I've been waiting all day to get home for this, and you weren't being much fucking help either, by the way. Did you seriously think it was a good idea to start sexting me while I was in a meeting?"

"It wasn't a good idea," Kenny replied to the bag. He finally found what he was looking for and turned around, holding the items behind his back. "It was a great idea. Were you not turned on by it?" he added with a fake pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah! I was! That was the fucking problem! I was so hard that at the end of the meeting I almost tried to grind against the table when I stood up."

Craig couldn't help but smile as Kenny laughed at his frustration. Kenny's laugh was just too damn infectious.

"I'm just glad no one noticed. Or if they did, they had the decency to not point it out."

"I wish I could've seen that shit. I love seeing you all frustrated and horny. Okay, now for some more fun. Go lie down on the bed, on your back, please."

Craig obeyed, putting one knee up on the bed before pushing off the other leg and rolling onto his back. He wiggled around for a moment as he tried to find the most comfortable position that would put the least amount pressure on his arms. He flexed and curled his toes as he imagined the all delicious things that would be done to him tonight. His boyfriend had quite the devious mind when it came to sex.

Kenny whipped out more rope from behind his back with a _ta-da!_ motion. Craig groaned, slightly disappointed.

"What's with that noise? I thought you liked being tied up?"

"I do…I just…ngh…"

"Would you say you're…frustrated and horny?" Kenny wiggled his eyebrows as he unraveled the new rope and double checked the location of the bight.

"Yes, I'm frustrated and horny, and you're going to be white trash and in fucking trouble if you don't hurry the fuck up."

Kenny smirked and climbed up onto the bed in between Craig's legs. He gently took one of Craig's feet and pushed it back toward his ass so that his knee was bent and his leg was completely folded in on itself. He began to hum again as he started the tie around the ankle, and then began to wrap the rope around Craig's thigh. The rough hemp scratched at Craig's skin in a way that was simultaneously uncomfortable and pleasurable. He let out little whimpers every time Kenny's fingertips brushed against his leg. The whimpers became louder every time Kenny pulled the rope to create more tension. Once he locked the finish tie on one leg, he repeated the same on the other. When he was done, Kenny leaned back and a soft growl rumbled in his throat.

Craig was breathing heavy and writhing against the rope. His eyes were half lidded, but laser focused on Kenny. He was now fully erect, which was not lost on his boyfriend, his cock lying hard and heavy against his lower abdomen.

"You look so goddamn delicious right now," Kenny purred.

He began to crawl on all fours, slowly slinking his way up Craig's body until their faces were flush with one another. He felt Craig try to raise his hips in the hope that he could get some contact, some friction, anything to release some of the ache, and he moved his own hips just far enough away so that Craig couldn't get what he wanted.

"Kenny…please…" he whined in desperation.

"If you're already begging me now, I wonder how you'll be later on. Mmm, nonverbal, perhaps?"

Kenny grinned down at his prey for the night. He pressed his lips against Craig's, slowly parting them to trace his tongue along his partner's bottom lip. Craig's mouth was already open, wanting nothing more than to taste Kenny. He slipped his tongue inside of Craig's mouth, gently wrestling with his tongue for dominance. Kenny broke away from the kiss early, not wanting to tire out the other man's tongue before he could make proper use of it. Craig let out a faint whimper at the separation.

Kenny grabbed Craig around the waist and repositioned him on the bed so that he was lying perpendicular to the headboard, head hanging off the side. He stroked the side of Craig's face with his fingers, feeling the slight scruff along his jaw. Craig turned his head slightly and nuzzled into the blond's hand. Kenny pulled his hand away and focused on undoing his pants. They were far too tight and constricting at the moment, and there was such a sweet mouth just sitting there, empty in front of him. He pulled his pants down just enough to fully pull out his cock and balls. They felt cold against the air in the room, but he knew soon enough they'd be in a much warmer place.

He took Craig's jaw in his hands and ran a thumb along his lips. Leaning down, he whispered into his partner's ear.

"Do you want to swallow tonight, babe, or should I pull out when I'm about to come?"

He could see Craig's dick twitch at the inquiry.

"Yeah…I wanna…ngh…taste you…"

Kenny grinned as he stood back up.

"Good to know we're on the same page here, because the dirty little secret is that you weren't going to have much of a choice anyway when the time came," he rasped, watching Craig squirm even more at the loss of control.

Kenny held his cock in one hand and cradled Craig's head in the other. He rubbed the head of his cock against the noirette's mouth, begging for entry. He opened his mouth wide and Kenny pushed inside as far as he could. As he watched his dick disappear down into Craig's throat, he wondered how long he was actually going to last. Craig was way too good at getting his mouth fucked. Kenny didn't know how many dicks he had sucked before they got together, but he honestly didn't give a shit because he was the one now reaping the rewards of all that practice. He paused for a moment once he bottomed out, feeling his balls press against Craig's nose. He knew he could only stay there for a few seconds before he had to pull back to let him breath, but in those seconds, he reveled in the feeling of his boyfriend's throat muscles contracting around his cock as they got used to the feeling of this unnatural invasion.

"God _damn_ your mouth feels so good," Kenny moaned.

He slowly pulled back, hearing the sudden intake of air through Craig's nose. As much as Kenny wanted to just fuck his mouth hard and raw, he was able to really appreciate the tongue ring that was currently rubbing against when he moved slow. He could focus on that round titanium nub tracing its way along the top of his dick until it reached the tip. Lips tightened around the head of his cock, sucking in as Craig's talented tongue swirled around, making a point to focus that piercing on that the most sensitive area. He couldn't help but moan at the feeling.

"Mmm, you just love sucking dick, don't you?"

Craig moaned around him, making shivers run up his body. He grabbed his shoulders and dug his fingernails into the skin, making the other moan even louder. Craig let his head drop back a little more, opening up his throat completely. Kenny began to thrust back inside his warm, wet mouth. Faster, but not as deeply.

"Maybe I should invite some of our friends over so I can share my favorite toy with them."

Kenny bit his lip as he watched his cock slide in and out of Craig's beautiful mouth. He would never get tired of that sight.

"Would you like that, Craig? Maybe we could start with Clyde. I've seen the way the two of you look at each other."

He grinned as he watched his partner's muscles tighten, his hips starting to subtly thrust upward.

"It would be so sexy to watch you suck him off…and then maybe if you put on a good enough show, I'd join in and we could both fuck you. Does that sound like fun?"

He was getting just as turned on by the idea as Craig clearly was, and the deep, guttural moan that rumbled through his boyfriend's throat pushed Kenny over the edge. He leaned forward and grabbed at the bedsheets as he came, a loud moan of his own filling the room as his cum filled the noirette's mouth. Kenny could feel the muscles in his mouth and throat continue to clench around his dick in waves as he swallowed down every last drop. It made his hips spasm with aftershocks.

Kenny slowly pulled out of his mouth, shuddering as he did. He crouched down and took Craig's mouth in his own, gently stroking the other man's neck and cheek as he tasted himself on his tongue.

"I love you so much," Kenny said, smiling, once he broke the kiss.

"You do know…that saying 'I love you'…right after coming is…like…the lamest…most 'you're so full of shit' time to say it…right?" He spoke softly in between panting for air. "…also…I love you, too."

Kenny chuckled at him. No matter how undone he became during sex, he was still his same old Craig.

Kenny went into the kitchen and came back with a big glass of cold water. He placed it down on the bedside table before getting onto the bed, kneeling by Craig's side. He helped lift him back upright and onto his knees so that he was stuck in the kneeling position that the leg ties put him in. Kenny imagined what he'd look like on the floor tied up this way, looking up at him with those gorgeous eyes and begging for his cock. He stored that thought in the back of my mind for another day. He grabbed the glass and held it up to Craig's lips, pouring some of the cool water into his parched mouth. He swallowed it down quickly, letting out a pleased noise of refreshment when he was done.

"Water tastes so fucking good after sex."

"Gotta stay hydrated with all the fluids you lose, if you're doing it right," Kenny added. "If only sex were a professional sport, then you and I could totally be the spokespeople for some shitty bottled water company. Or just do some generic water PSAs. You know, for the children."

"You are so dumb, Ken," Craig laughed. "Now take your fucking pants off and get your cute ass over here."

"Oh? You think you're in control now, Mister Craig 'Sassmaster' Tucker? Cause I beg to differ." He turned around and grabbed the top hem of his pants. "But if you think my ass is cute, I think you're going to like the next thing I have planned."

Kenny pulled down his pants and underwear, purposely bending over to follow them to the ground. He stayed bent over as he stepped out of the discarded clothing, making sure that Craig got a nice eyeful of the anal plug he had put in earlier in the day. He slowly stood back up, put a hand on his hip, and looked over his shoulder. Craig was giving him a dark, ravenous look that he'd seen countless times before. It was always the look he gave Kenny when he wanted to bend him over the bed and fuck him so hard and rough that Kenny'd be saying _I'll stand, thank you_ at work for a day or two afterward.

But no no, that wouldn't be happening tonight. The blond pulled his shirt up over his head so that both men were now completely naked. He grabbed the bottle of lube from his toy bag, then returned to the bed. He knelt in front of his boyfriend, a devilish grin on his face.

"I know that look. I know what you want."

Craig ran his tongue ring along his upper lip and Kenny felt himself starting to get hard again. He leaned his mouth down by Craig's ear and bit down on his earlobe.

"But you're not gonna get it. Tonight, you're _my_ fucktoy," he whispered.

Kenny pumped some lube into his hand and grabbed Craig's pulsing dick. Each inch was coated in the slick liquid as he gave him a few agonizingly slow strokes. The blond turned around and straddled Craig's thighs from behind. Reaching behind to grab his dick once more, Kenny pulled the toy out of his ass and replaced it with Craig's cock, sinking his body down around it. He moaned happily as he felt himself being filled.

"Fuuuck," Kenny heard faintly behind him.

Kenny rested the palms of his hands on Craig's thighs, scratching his fingernails at his skin. Kenny could feel him shuddering underneath his touch. Craig's skin got super receptive to intense sensations when he was aroused. It was really fun to tease and play with him when he got like this. Kenny leaned back against Craig's chest and began to slowly roll his hips up and down in his lap. He slid his hands up and down his thighs, digging his fingers into the taut muscle, clawing at his flesh causing fresh red marks to appear. He let his head roll back so that it rested on Craig's shoulder. The noirette turned his head and attacked Kenny's exposed neck with his mouth, trying to let it communicate everything that he wished the rest of his body could be doing. He licked and bit furiously at the soft skin, not giving a fuck as to whether or not he was leaving any marks behind. His intensity made Kenny rock his hips against him faster.

When that didn't seem to be nearly enough for them, Kenny pulled away from the delicious warmth of Craig's mouth and leaned forward to place his hands on the bed in front of him. He arched his back as he started to bounce rhythmically on Craig's cock, hoping it would give him a better view. The sounds he heard him make behind his back were proof that it did. He turned his head to look over his shoulder and smirked.

"Like what you see?'

Craig was only capable of an incoherent grunt, his eyes fixated on the spot where their bodies came together.

Kenny soon began to hear the noises that were a telltale sign that Craig was getting close to orgasm so he made one final thrust downward before pulling himself off completely, leaving Craig a pathetic whining mess. Kenny spun around and grabbed Craig by the chest harness, pulling him close, their foreheads pressing against each other.

"Did you really think I was going to let you come like that?" He clicked his tongue three times as he smirked at his boyfriend's flushed face. "I'm the only one who's allowed to come twice tonight." He winked and clicked his tongue once more.

Kenny pushed Craig onto his back and spread his legs apart so that he could lie flush on top of him. He roughly grabbed Craig's waist as he kissed him with the intensity that had bee denied earlier. He began flicking the tip of his tongue against the ring, suck on Craig's bottom lip, moving his mouth to his jawline, down to his neck, and finally to his shoulder where he bit down hard. Craig arched his back and let out a loud throaty moan when Kenny hit his secret sweet spot. Kenny continued to nip and suck at the skin, holding Craig down as he writhed underneath him.

"I am never going to get tired of doing that," he said when he finally pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm hoping one of these days I'll be able to make you come just from getting bitten right there." His wicked grin had Craig's eyes wide and his voice nearly sobbing.

Kenny pushed Craig's legs back so that he could have easier access to his goal. He squirted some more lube into his hand and slathered it between Craig's vulnerable cheeks. He took his index finger and slowly began to draw circles over the tight opening, gradually coaxing the muscles to relax and invite his finger inside. The first finger went in smoothly, Craig only seeming to notice it when it brushed against his prostrate, pulling a slightly surprised moan from between his lips. The second finger took a little more work, but once Craig's were pleading _please fuck me_ , Kenny knew he was ready.

He coated his cock with some fresh lube and held it steady at the base while he rubbed the tip teasingly against Craig's ass. He pushed in slowly, reveling in the way Craig's body flexed and contorted. They had done this so many times that Kenny could tell when Craig was ready for more by his body language alone. He started to thrust his hips, shallow at first, gradually becoming longer and faster. He pushed Craig's legs back more so that his hips angled in just the right way for Kenny to hit his prostate with each stroke.

"You love this, don't you, Craig? You love when I take control and fuck you the way you need to be fucked. Don't you?"

Craig was only capable of responding with unintelligible sobs, a few tears falling down his temples. Kenny grinned at the reaction, knowing that Craig was in his subspace right now, only able to feel waves of pleasure coursing through his body.

Kenny wrapped his still slick hand around Craig's own cock, giving it a squeeze before beginning to jerk him off. Craig came only after a few strokes. The volume of the noises he made when he came made Kenny a little disappointed that they lived in a house and not an apartment. He would've loved to gift his neighbors with the beautiful sounds of Craig's voice once his reached ecstasy. Kenny finished soon thereafter, his own moans getting pretty loud as he finally released into his partner. They lied there together for a moment, their breath gradually slowing down, their pulses slowly returning to baseline. Kenny gave Craig a sweet kiss on the cheek before picking himself up and pulling out.

Once he had wiped himself off, Kenny quickly began the process of untying Craig from his binds. It didn't have the slow, sensual roughness that Kenny used when he was tying the rope. Rather now he was fast and efficient, but gentle with his touch as he first released his boyfriend's legs. He tossed the rope aside, deciding that he'd deal with cleaning it and putting it away in the morning. He carefully helped Craig stretch his legs back out, watching Craig's face for any unpleasant pain or cramping. He slowly helped Craig sit up on the edge of the bed so that he could begin to undo the chest harness. His wrists were the last to be released, Kenny helping him with some basic range of motion exercises afterward.

Kenny picked up the half full glass of water.

"Drink this, babe."

Kenny held the glass up to Craig's lips, letting him finish what was left. He helped Craig lie back down on his back before he left for the bathroom to get a cool, damp washcloth and a dry towel. He gingerly cleaned up the results of their night together since Craig wouldn't be ready to take a shower until the morning. He put the soiled cloths in the laundry hamper and returned to bed, helping Craig roll onto his side. He lied down behind him, pulling the covers up over their bodies. He wrapped his free arm around Craig's waist and softly strummed his fingers against his stomach as he waited for Craig to come back down from space.

"How are you doing?" he asked after he noticed Craig begin to stir.

"I'm good. Finally feeling somewhat grounded again. I'll probably be sore in the morning, but it was so worth it. Tired now, though."

Kenny hummed softly next to his boyfriend's ear as he slid his hand down the man's arm, stopping to thread their fingers together when he reached his hand.

"By the way," Craig added through a yawn. "You are so getting the shit spanked out of you tomorrow night. I hope you realize that."

"You're such a sweet talker, babe."

He kissed the nape of his neck gently as he held Craig in his arms, the slow, steady breathing of his boyfriend finally lulling him to sleep.


End file.
